


NSFW techno centric drabbels

by Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake



Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottomblade, Butt Plugs, Dildos, First Time, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Subdrop, dont be stupid, drabbels, i dont wanna use the content creators name, i hate that skeppy and badboyhalo doesnt use caracter tags, mostly technophil not gonna lie, no beta we just suffer, rip this taggingsystem, techno and phil are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake/pseuds/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake
Summary: just a lot of Techno centrik nsfw drabbels, mostly technophil.chapter 1 is content disclamer.don't like dont read!this is not about the content creators, dont be stupid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/BadBoyHalo, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Skeppy, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	1. content table

**Author's Note:**

> Not safe for work drabbles and head canons I’ve made and am probably not going to continue on.  
> This is porn yall, not gonna lie. Turn back now if you don’t want to see it. Don’t like, don’t read! Keep your wits about you.  
> None of these are about the content creators. They are all characters. And none of them are related!  
> Don’t be weird about shipping, it isn’t real.
> 
> Also, bottomblade live rent free in my mind and it shows.  
> If I miss I tag just tell me!

Chaper 1- content disclamer

Chapter 2- technophil soft sex, first time together.

Chapter 3 – technophil, butt plug, overstim, cock-warming, several times over a day. Sub drop I think.

Chapter 4 – solo techno, dildo, mentions of monster fucking.

Chapter 5 – techno x several in different situations. Just bottom techno who people first assume is a top.

Chapter 6 – technophil, reunited after the anvil drop. Grinding.

Chapter 7 - technophil, suggestive themes. Several small drafts in one.

Chaper 8 – techno x several, shorter separate drabbles

Chaper 9- (nothing yet)

if i need to add a tag or description just tell me!  
hope you enjoy ;)


	2. technophil, soft, first time

Technoblade being so used to only getting fucked hard and fast by his previous partners, to only have short intimate moments with people that want to se just how hard the blood god can be fucked.   
So when he first gets together with Philza he expect him to be the same, but Philza refuses to be rushed. He fuckes techno slowly and long, taking his time just lavishing techno in attention and pleasure, it has techno shaking, desperate and begging in no time.   
But Philza is a little cruel too, he refuses to change the phase except to throw techno off, going fast suddenly only to stop before he comes and to go back to slow fucking.   
It drives techno mad, but he feels so loved at the same time, and it makes him feel valued. Philza is not out for a quick fuck and to knock techno off his high horse.   
Philza is there to worship him for hours if he can, he is there to stay, and he has no claims against making techno cry in pleasure making him forget anything outside their little bubble. 

Technoblade might be the blood god, but with Philza he is only a man. A man being loved for all the smallest things and not just his power.

• Philza’s wings twitching and shaking in pleasure as Techno fucks him into the matrass. And techno gently holds his hand between them, cos Phil is sensitive there.  
• Phil covering both techno and himself from the world with his wings, covering them in a half bubble against the bed as he fucks techno. And keeping them in that little bubble until they are ready to clean themselves up.   
• Techno absent mindedly begins grooming the wings when they are cuddling, and Philza just feeling so in love with techno for it.


	3. Techophil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and philza make a deal, philza makes a bee farm but techno has to be his toy for the day.

Philza visiting techno to help him with a turtle farm, but after they get the turtle farm going techno asks Philza to make him a bee farm for some honey, and while Phil really doesn’t mind doing things for techno he has an idea. so he says yes, but for the entire time he’s making the bee farm, techno has to wear a plug,(one of those meant for long term wear) and every so often Philza will take a break from the bee hive to come and fuck techno, getting techno to ride him or just sit on his cock while whey make out, techno can cum if he wants to, but he can’t stop until Philza is done. 

At first it was fine, techno had the energy to spare, Philza fucking him and making a beehive for him, perfect! What more could he want. But as the day goes on he realized he underestimated how long Philza can go on. The man just wont stop. After the third time that day, techno, legs just wont stop shaking and he can’t seem to get the plug out of his mind, can’t seem to decide if he prefers the break plug or philza’s dick more. It’s just a constant on his mind. 

At dinnertime Philza has him sitting on his dick as he feeds them both, sometime thrusting a little just to make techno moan and hide in the crook of his neck for a while. He can hear techno’s heavy breath and small humming. And it makes him smile to know how gone techno is, he barely talks back, he doesn’t even try to hide his wines when Philza pulls out after dinner. Philza takes him to bed and makes him drink more water before going out one last time to work on the hive. Techno falls into a light sleep among his pillows.

Philza comes back in before the darks sets inn, and techno wakes up from his sleep, reaching for Philza, all needy and clingy. Its so cute, he already knew techno was clingy, he knew form years of waking up to him cuddling Philza in his sleep, of drunk techno refusing to let go of his arm if he could get away with it, of techno just gravitating towards him without thinking, looking for his warmth and comfort subconsciously. But to see techno like this, all fucked out and needy, it made something in his chest swell. Techno was only like this for him, hidden away in their little winter bubble. Tomorrow they would spend the day in bed, but for tonight Philza was making love to techno one last time at least.

Taking his time just enjoying techno openly moan and leaning into his touches, going slow, not aiming to get off but to have techno in his arms like this. Like he can pull out every secret out of techno like this, pull out his deepest pleasures and just bask in his pink beauty. And techno holds him, like he cannot bear to spend a moment without him, and he knows, they both know as always, they love each other. 

The next day they sleep into the afternoon, just taking the day slow. Content in each other’s presence, the day after that techno curses him out for not giving him a break, he hurts in mussels he didn’t even know he had, and Philza just laughs at his suffering and promises to do it again later. It has Techno shutting up fast, topic dropped to the floor. But that’s fine, Philza could pick it up later to tease him with later. There was still work he could do in the beehives.


	4. solo techno, mentions of monster fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just techno, and mentions of monster fucking.

Thinking about techno alone in his little cottage house, just masturbating and moaning loud cos he can, he’s alone up there. Him just spreading his legs and sitting down on a dildo, going at what ever phase he wants and just having a good time being unapologetically horny in his own home. 

Maybe getting help from his ‘butlers’ and ‘roommate’ ((monsterfuckers where you at? There is so much prime opportunity with techno just living whit them, what if they all can mob speak with each other?? Lets ignore Edward’s death and get some of that enderman D for techno))

Alternative

The blood god x technoblade as two separate entities. the blood god only talks to techno in his mind, and when he decides to show himself he comes to techno in the form of an enderman. The blood god then proceeds to flirt with Technoblade. (this does not have to resolve into Ranboo as their child, I just had a god crack moment)


	5. techno x several, techno is a bottm and people dont exspect that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> different caracters reactons to getting to know that techno is a bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh yall, I’m losing my mind over tragic bottom techno, can you imagine everyone expecting him to be like a dominant top or something, but the moment they get sexual with him he is actually a submissive (ish) bottom and what whiplash that must give. Here have my ideas.

Techno's a bottom. he has topped maybe like 3-5 times in his life and he didn’t like it as much. But he has the energy of a top, everyone expects him to be one. I mean look at him! The man looks like a dom! But no, techno is just a tragical bottom. You get him into a bedroom to have sex and the mood just drops unexpectedly, because his partner tough techno was a top, and were expecting him to take the lead. But no, he’s in there hoping you take the hint without him having to tell you. Because he doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants. This often leads to either the mood dropping to much and getting too awkward or just straight up rejection. 

Good mentions: 

Technoblade vs Dream except they are both bottoms, and they made a bet that the winner would get what they wanted in the bedroom. Both tough the other was a top and secretly tough it was a win-win situation even if they lost. (Cos then they get railed) but techno wins and they meet up at his house to fuck. And Dream is low key smug, he might have lost the game, but he won the war.   
He thinks techno is gonna fuck him and be all gloating about it, and while he doesn’t like his ego being bruised, he don’t mind getting railed. But when he gets there techno is just, yes let’s get on with this and hands dream some condoms.   
Saying he’s already prepared himself to save some time. And Dream is just confused. What??? They end up having a very awkward moment just explaining to each other.   
(Confused at his reaction techno says ‘’yea, I want you to fuck me’’ like it was the most natural thing. Dream feels like his brain is lagging, all expectations out the window ‘’wh-what?? But I thought *you* wanted to top!’’ he responds aghast)   
The night does end with Dream fucking techno tho, winners privilege. After that they have a common understanding of both being bottoms.

Philza and techno getter intimate in the Antarctic empire, and its all very nice, until the first night where they plan to have sex.   
Philza is trying to mentally prepare himself because surly techno is gonna want to be the top here. And while Philza doesn’t really care much about toping or bottoming, he is a little worried. Techno is bigger than him, taler, more muscular, the other man could probably break him if he wanted.   
(And boy that doesn’t sound all that bad, but not for their first time.)   
but it’s still so early in the relationship, and they don’t know each other that well sexually yet. and Philza doesn’t actually want to bottom. But he’s expecting that’s what’s gonna happen.   
So when they start making out he keeps waiting for techno to take control or something, but he doesn’t. So Philza experimentally begins to take control himself, and wow, does techno respond positively to it. It surprises Philza a whole lot, but he likes it.   
Likes having techno following his clues and moaning louder as the night goes on. It is wonderful. And techno is so responsive while Philza fucks into him, and Philza is a little star struck. How did he not notice techno like this before?   
They talk about it in the morning, Philza admitting his surprise at techno bottoming, and techno admits to preferring it. But techno knows people expects him to top, so it’s a common thing. And they have a good laugh at it, because techno is lamenting over past relationship that just ended because of it.   
Philza thinks it’s their loss. 

Quackity being a (brat) bottom and scared shirtless by Technoblade (but also horny af, because hnggg- look at that man) his flight or flirt signals trigger when he’s scared, and techno scares him so he flirts in response.   
He doesn’t mean to, but it does throw techno of the loop to get flirted with while he’s trying to scare Quackity.   
It ends up with techno one day admitting that he actually prefer to bottom, (quackity asked about his sex life and techno said something that heavily suggests he bottoms.) and Quackity’s brain kick into switch mode and now he’s no longer scared.   
Now he’s just thinking about tying techno up and hearing how he sounds while quackity fucks him. Would he go high pitch? Is he loud? Does he tremble in pleasure? And now he can’t stop thinking about techno like that. Seeing him under him just a moaning mess.   
It surprises him how much he wants techno after that. 

Wilbur finding out second hand that Techno likes bottoming and his mind just goes wild whit all the power dynamic possibilities that has. Techno is stronger than him, but he can imagine techno bent over and taking his dick so well.   
It becomes a favorite jerk off fantasy for him. He does confront techno with it down in Photopia before the festival and techno does not deny it, witch might as well be a conformation. And Wilbur love it, loves the idea of having techno at his side, of having someone that powerful freely bending to his will.   
They do get into a friends with benefits relationship after that.   
(I don’t think Wilbur would be in a good state to get into an actual relationship when he was mad. And I don’t think techno would want that either. They can have wholesome things when not in war an using each other)


	6. technophil after the anvil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and philza gets a moment alone after the anvil and house arest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, Touch starved Techno and Philza reuniting and getting some alone time with tommy out of the house.
> 
> I just want them to reunite and only barely keep themselves apart because tommy is there.   
> they gravitate towards each other. 
> 
> they begin planning with tommy and ghostbur, and when ghostbur gets tommy out of the house to look materials or just looking for the reincarnated ‘friend’ (blue sheep).

They finally get some time alone and just immediately fall into each other’s hands, they are safe, they missed each other, they are together and this time they are staying together. Their embrace turns into soft promises that turn into longing kisses, and suddenly they fall into the desperation, it’s been so long, it’s just them.   
And Philza fells his heart ache, the last time he properly saw techno they were in l’manberg and techno got and anvil dropped on him.   
He survived and he escaped, but Philza still feels the furry in his bones, how dare they try and kill his husband in front of him.

Techno and Philza are finally alone together and for a second they just stare at each other, Philza brings his hand up and gently cups techno’s face and techno immediately leans into it, bringing his own hand up to hold it steady and kisses his palm.   
Philza draws a sharp inhale and Techno mutters a small ‘’I missed you’’ into his palm, their eyes locked. 

And the next moment Philza’s hand is in Techno’s hair and their lips meet in what can almost be called desperation. Philza walks them backward into the wall, both of them refusing to part for more than just a second to breathe. 

Techno’s back meets the wall and Techno’s hands are quickly undressing Philza’s clothing, anything to have more skin contact, Philza does the same to techno. only stopping for a moment to grind into techno, their kiss breaks as techno lets out a groan.   
Philza begins kissing his neck instead. 

one of techno’s feet comes up round Philza’s hip and Phil grabs the tight to keep it there.   
Rolling their hips together and making out they don’t even get properly undressed, the desperation of just being there in the moment together. 

They can fuck properly in a bed later, but right now, grinding up against the wall was close enough.   
Techno’s hands in Philza’s hair tilting his head deeper into their kisses, breath catching in his throat as Philza hold his hips still, forcing them to go at Philza phase.

It takes only a moment for techno to beg for more from the only man he has ever begged for.   
It takes nothing for Philza to give him what he wants, moving his face to leave possessive marks on techno’s collarbone.


	7. technophil manny short drabbels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of shorter drabbels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mixed bag yall.

Philza not giving a single fuck that techno is taller than him, and even taler in heals. he knows that the only thing he has to do is to tap the inside of techno's foot to get him to spread his legs and bend over, and suddenly techno is in just the right height for him to grind into….

Techno wearing high heals as a power move, and because he likes to look good. Him just standing over a table in a meeting room going over his plans when Philza enters, techno doesn’t pay him much mind except for starting to tell Philza his plans out loud, his attention still on the papers on the table. 

Philza just hums in answer and comes up behind techno laying a hand gently on his lower back and tapping the inside of techno’s feet in a silent demand for him to spread his legs more. And Techno does, still to busy in his plans to notice what philza’s doing. 

then Philza puts his hand on techno's lower back and gently pushes, techno goes down on his elbows on the table, only now he stops talking, Until Phil puts a bit more pressure on techno’s back and makes him lean on his hands down towards the table.   
Techno goes easily, whit a questioning ‘’Phil?’’ and Philza just looks at his boyfriend (husband?) bent over the table, ass eventuated by the way he holds himself with his heels on. Stunning.

Philza looks at him and goes ''no no, just keep going, what were you saying about the plain's speed?'' and techno hesitates for a moment, not quite understanding the mixed signals yet, but he goes on. only to stop again when Philza starts playing with his tail and stands so close behind him.   
he gets where this is going, and starts blushing, turning back to his plans that are suddenly too close to him. and what if he just lean back a little bit, would he feel Philza there? the thought of Philza just fucking him into the table like this has him hot and bothered a lot faster than he would like to admit.   
Philza is just enjoying watching techno realize his plans slowly, tail in his right hand and techno's hips in his other.

\----------

techno and Philza are both markers, they like to bite and mark each other up a lot. Techno feels a certain amount of pride for all his hickeys and bitemarks, it means he had a good time, and who would dare to ask about them anyway.   
They could just be from a brutal battle, who is to know. And he feels pride in having such a powerful partner as Philza, the man is well respected, and he is techno’s, only his.   
While Philza likes the marks and bruises he is a bit more discreet about them, it feels satisfactory to se his partner all marked up as taken, he’s not stupid, many people have their eyes on Technoblade, he is powerful and handsome, and that’s engulf for him to be wanted by most.   
But the marks on techno’s neck says that he’s taken, and the marching ones on Philza just ads to this. They like that the other is just as possessive as they themselves are.

\----------

Whenever Philza wants a private moment with techno in crowded places he just used his wings to cover them both as they make out, nobody dares to be close engulf to try and listen inn. Only Pete knows what they are doing, and he does not see.

\----------

Philza cornering someone and using his wingspan for intimidation. Techno watching this absent mindedly, goes ‘’that’s hot’’ out loud. Philza cracks out laughing, ears a little red, intimidation momentarily broke. Kisses techno and promises to corner him and show of his wings later, then goes back to threatening the person.

\----------

Philza bending techno over one of their work benches in the Antarctic base and just dirty talking about how they will take over the world together while he stretches him out, and Techno’s approving moans resounding in the room.   
‘’when I’m done with you, wont even be able to sit on the throne’’ ‘’is that a promise, Phill?~’’

\----------

Story clip-

Techno had been restless all day, Philza had seen it in the way he moved. His lovers hands never really still, his tail singing back and forth like a cat. And while Philza didn’t mind this, he was busy himself, today was grooming day for his wings and it truly was a prosses every time. He had to break of the bad ones, to let the new healthy ones grown in. He had to go over them to check for anything wrong, then loosen them before taking them out. It was a little painful and messy, but the results where worth it. Luckily he did this often engulf that it was no problem. But it was always a strain to get the ones closest to his back. They never seemed to just stay healthy. 

Lost in his grooming Philza doesn’t notice Techno’s eyes on him. Restless wit unused energy, techno wonder if he can help Phil, it looks easy enough, he could do the back of the wings! Be helpful, it would be great! Techno snapped Philza out of his concentration by clearing his throat. ‘’ you uh… need any help wit that?’’ Philza just looked at him for a moment before realizing techno was asking about the grooming. Thinking for just a moment he said ‘’ ye, sure mate, if you could do the back? I’ll tell you what to do’’ ‘’no problem with that, guide me to it’’

It was easy to have techno behind him and just tell him what to do, look for any bad ones, and get them out. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence for a while. It was nice just helping Philza groom, repetitive and comfortable, but the wings made techno wonder, how were the muscles holding them up? He knew Phil was strong enough to hold his own, and he had seen the man fly easily in the sky. But now he wondered how was the connection between the man and the wings? Philza was human and the wings were the elytra, right? They could be taken off, he had seen Philza without them before, so how did he do it if they were attached to his back?

Philza noticed techno’s hands stopping what they were doing. He was about to ask why, but before he culd he felt something warm touch his back between the wings and he flinched. ‘’ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.’’ Came techno’s voice laced with concern.

\-----------

Philza coming to visit techno in his ‘’retirement’’ in the cute little house that techno had built as his base. He sent a message to techno beforehand telling him that he was on his way, but he had gotten no response, but meh, techno could be like that sometimes. he was a little worried because techno usually never left HIM on read, but maybe he was sleeping for once. Philza hopes he was just seeping, techno needed to do that more.

Philza arrives in the snowy lands, it reminds him of cold nights made warm by holding his halfling friend close in the Antarctic. It reminds him of pressing his skin against techno’s in the dark, both going further then needed, and neither saying anything about it after.   
And Philza has to shake himself out of it, they had never really talked about that, he wishes they had, but he rather have techno in his life than lose him over something like longing. He knocks on techno’s door and waits.

There is no answer, but the light are on so he opens the door gently…

\------------


	8. techno x several, shorter separate drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some drabbels i made with techno and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity went from, “this man gives me ptsd” to “mark me down as scared and horny” to “ i want him quivering under me” about Technoblade. love that for them

Badboyhalo lives to take pictures of everyone all the time, just for fun and to keep the memories. He also likes to take pictures of his partners (with their consent) and has a secret collection dedicated just to that. In this collection he has some extremely rare pictures of Technoblade not only bottoming but having let him take the picture.   
Some involve Badboyhalo some involve skeppy, he has a special one that is just techno being taken from behind by an unknown figure.   
His hair pulled back and face frozen mid moan. These pictures are hidden in his ender chest (along with some others) and he keep them extremely private. 

\---------

Skeppy holding Technoblade down into the matrass and fucking him hard and fast until techno moans and whimpers go high pitched and he hides himself in the pillows, but skeppy can still hear him and he relishes in the knowledge that he made techno sound like that. 

\---------

I imagine that techno as a bottom needs a lot of work to really get him into the hole being submissive, loud, and begging for his partner.   
Like he does not mind bottoming, but he will fight you most of the way down (maybe not physically, only maybe as a treat) and his partner got to be prepared for that. 

Which is why I feel like Philza or dream are good tops for him, but in completely different ways. (I also think that Wilbur and Badboyhalo fit on this scale) 

like Philza and techno have a mutual understanding and trust, and Philza both can and will outlast techno being bratty, there is less of a fight and more of a one sided struggle not to immediately give up control, but he has a higher chance of slowly leaning into it. 

With techno and dream however it is a physical bitch fight the hole way down until it reaches a point where one of them have to give, but it could go either way. (Unless they have talked about who is what beforehand. They are switches and they respect each others wants/needs too) and even then he won’t go without being bratty until he no longer cant. And from there it’s almost a drop in control.   
Techno is a high stake, high reward type of person. 

Badboyhalo is willing to have the fight physically, roughhousing with techno is fun, but he doesn’t like the physiological powerplay.   
Wilbur loves the powerplay, but not physically, he has no interest in just overpowering his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> hate and spam wil be deleted


End file.
